


a star

by svgaranns



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, High School, M/M, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Side Story, Student Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Student Council, Student Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Student Yoon Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgaranns/pseuds/svgaranns
Summary: "To me you look like a star."That was what Jisoo thought every time he looked at Yoon Jeonghan. A star.And how can you blame him? Jeonghan walked through the corridors of the school and you couldn’t not notice him, you couldn’t avoid even observing him for a few seconds."In the eyes of those who don’t know you, you shine, of course, but you are small, almost pale.You are distant, from everything and everyone.You observe, everything and everyone."
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 23





	a star

**Author's Note:**

> Some infos you definitely need before you start reading:  
> Jisoo, Jeonghan and Seungcheol are juniors in High School.  
> I know the ending is open but that's because this is just a little side-story (a sort of prequel(?))  
> The little thing about stars etc etc it's just my theory about how the 'soulmate's thing' actually works, I hope you'll understand it lmao  
> Enjoy the reading!!

_To me you look like a star._

That was what Jisoo thought every time he looked at Yoon Jeonghan. A star.

And how can you blame him? Jeonghan walked through the corridors of the school and you couldn’t not notice him, you couldn’t avoid even observing him for a few seconds.

Saying that Jeonghan was beautiful was an understatement.

His beauty was astonishing. The long brown hair that fell straight on his shoulders, framing his face and making his white skin stand out even more. Long black eyelashes, dark and deep eyes.

_In the eyes of those who don’t know you, you shine, of course, but you are small, almost pale._

_You are distant, from everything and everyone._

_You observe, everything and everyone._

Jeonghan was the president of the student council.

He was intelligent, particularly good at public speaking, charismatic.

He shone, just like a star.

And like a star he seemed to be distant from everything and everyone, perpetually one step above the others.

In the eyes of many, he appeared almost like a celestial creature, so much so that he had been nicknamed "Angel" behind him.

Nickname perhaps due not only to his ethereal beauty, to his detached attitude, to the inquiring looks he gave to anyone who dared to speak to him, but also due to rumors about his assumed relationship with Choi Seungcheol, the captain of the school's basketball team, the Demons.

_And in the end it happens, perhaps a little by chance, that someone approaches you. Study you. Explore you._

Jisoo had never had the opportunity to speak to him.

They were in different classes, attended different clubs, came from different areas of the city.

They had nothing in common, and Jisoo was fine with that.

Jeonghan was born to shine, he was destined to be a star.

Jisoo was more of an opaque body, a planet destined to gravitate around brighter people.

Then Jisoo was elected president of the literature club. He had started attending student council meetings, forced to fulfill his new role’s duties. He had seen himself catapulted into a new universe, a universe in which he felt completely alien, surrounded by so many stars.

_And it happens that that someone, slowly approaching, begins to know you. And you start to shine. More and more, more and more._

Jisoo had always looked at Jeonghan how you usually look at a rare species, with attentive eyes, studying him from afar.

He never imagined that he would be forced to talk to him, to spend whole afternoons together.

At first Jeonghan had lived up to Jisoo's image of him, the "Angel" of the school.

During the first council meeting he had remained silent, sitting in his chair, listening carefully to everything that was said.

When it was time for Jisoo to speak on behalf of the literature club, his gaze had burned on his skin.

Jeonghan stared at him carefully, his brows furrowed, focused.

"Hong Jisoo? - as the meeting ended the president had approached him, holding out his hand smiling - Yoon Jeonghan"

_You shine, and that someone can not help but continue to get closer, to try to know you more and more deeply. You intrigue him. He wants to know more about you. He wants to understand why a star can shine so much._

Jisoo couldn't explain exactly how or why things had changed between them.

Jeonghan had started to greet him in the corridors, even just with a smile or a nod, and at the end of each Council’s meeting he kept him to discuss projects in which the literature club would be involved.

Maybe their relationship had changed the moment they exchanged numbers (Jeonghan had justified his request with "To be able to discuss about the Halloween party better!") Or when they had started dating on the weekend, even just for a coffee or to discuss some new council’s project.

_And the closer he gets, the more he gets sick. The more it hurts, it pains. At first you don't notice, too far away to feel the heat that emanates. But in the end everything is clear: every step towards you is a straight step towards death._

Jisoo had realized too late to feel something for Jeonghan.

The evening before the Christmas ball, the council had met to arrange the final details. Jisoo had left early, realizing he had forgotten his phone at school only once he got home.

He had run back to school, the meeting had already ended long ago and the lights were off.

He had thrown the classroom door wide open, not expecting to find anyone there, least of all Seungcheol and Jeonghan.

The Angel in the arms of the Demon.

Jisoo had felt himself dying, and forgetting his phone, had turned and ran away.

Behind him Jeonghan, shiny eyes and red lips, who called Jisoo, begging him to stop.

_That someone can no longer back down. "By now I have arrived so far" he repeats himself "as well as getting to the end"._

Jisoo didn't show up the next day at school. And not even in the evening at the ball.

He was not present at the incoronation of Jeonghan and Seungcheol.

For over two weeks Jisoo had completely disappeared, showing up only on his return from the Christmas holidays.

Jeonghan had approached him in the corridors, between one hour and the next, to give him back the phone he had forgotten at school more than two weeks before.

He had tried to speak to him, but Jisoo had left before he could say something.

To say that Jisoo was destroyed was an understatement.

Every time he met Jeonghan's gaze he felt short of breath, heart in his throat.

The rumors about the assumed relationship between the angel and the demon after the incoronation at the Christmas ball had only increased, just as Jisoo's sickness increased every time he heard about it.

_Why yes, that someone is suffering because of you. He will die slowly. Suffering. He will die because he wanted to take risks and try to get to know you. He will die because he did not back down when he could still do it, too bewitched by you._

Jisoo was burned. Approaching Jeonghan, approaching a star ...

Jisoo had fallen in love with someone he could never have been associated with, too different.

_That someone will die._

_And you will always remain beautiful and unreachable._

_Like a star._


End file.
